Love
by A Thing Of Fiction
Summary: This is an AU where Beverly is not as involved in Carol and Helen's relationship, starting with the fact that they do not immediately go hiking together. Please leave constructive criticism and what I did well so I can improve for next time. Thanks and enjoy


*AU where instead of bringing Beverly into the relationship with the hike. Most of the first conversation is a transcript from season 4 episode 3, and season 4 episode 4 to set the scene.*

Carol had obviously noticed how beautiful Helen was from the first glance, but it was only when she realised that Helen was attracted to her was the moment the ball dropped and everything clicked. She had always had a thing for her bosses, including the sorry excuse for a man that Merc Lapidus was. It was refreshing having a female boss, especially one so attractive.

The two of them had talked and shared

"What is with you and bosses? Have a type, do you?" Helen had originally joked over smoking a joint. Helen had opened the conversation with talking about an ex, Jennifer Collier.

"Ah," Carol said, a million thoughts flickering through her mind. Her breathing quickened at the thought of her boss being attracted to her, something that she had grown accustomed to over the years with her past male bosses, but this was different. This was hotter and yet softer at the same time. Helen leaned in slowly, keeping eye contact the whole way and Carol followed through, kissing softly before things spiced up, leading to Helen's house.

Carol woke up alone the next morning in a foreign home. To her surprise, a bra at either side. She re-dressed, assuming she was left alone to do the walk of shame but was quickly delighted by the sight of Helen in the kitchen making coffee. Although absolutely thrilled and happy with this, she was slightly panicked by the thought of what she had just done with a woman.

"Breathe... again." Helen talked her through it.

They joked about the adjustment it was for Carol from adjusting from having sex to having sex with Helen. The two women kissed softly, laughing like giddy children until Carol's phone chimed.

"Do you have to get that?" Helen asked.

"No, it's just a reminder."

"About?"

"Just a thing- a hike with Beverly."

"Oh, of Sean and Beverly?"

"Yeah, I'll cancel."

"Oh, no no no no no, go, hike." Helen raised her hands to try and get Carol's attention.

"I don't want to hike. I want to stay with you. Unless you want me to go." Carol's anxiety started up again and she picked up her bag, ready to leave and do the walk of shame as she had first thought she had to do when she first woke.

"Oh, no no no no, I want you to stay. You know, unless you want to go." Helen said awkwardly, wanting nothing more than for Carol to put her bag back down and join her for breakfast.

"I think I would like to stay then." Carol said awkwardly, putting the bag back down as Helen internally wanted.

"Great." Helen grinned at Carol and advanced once again. Carol tried to control her giggling as Helen brushed her hands down from Carol's shoulders to her elbows.

"I'm trying not to giggle." Carol said, giggling.

"It's okay, I love it." Helen said, moving forward and gently kissing Carol in a way that none of her former partners ever had. Carol stopped giggling quickly and instead smiled at the thought of kissing such a beautiful and gentle woman. Merc had never cared for her in all of their five years than as how Helen was caring for her now.

"So what do you want to do today? We can do anything." Helen said, pulling away.

"I think it would be dumb to answer anything apart from 'you'." Carol flirted.

"Well, I do like the sound of that." Helen flirted back.

"Oh! I've got to text Beverly to cancel." Carol remembered, pulling apart and away from Helen to text a brief **"can't hike today, tell u later"** before returning back to Helen's warm embrace.

"It's not often we get days off like this." Helen reminded her. "Come on, we can do anything."

"I just want to spend time with you." Carol looked away. "If that's okay."

"Of course it is," Helen leaned up and kissed Carol on the forehead. The two of them were the same height but as Carol had dressed to do the walk of shame she had been wearing her heels from the night before while Helen was in a baggy shirt, underwear and no shoes.

"Okay, just checking." Carol said. "I'm not used to being with someone who wants to go outside with me. I've always been hidden away in the dark because people like Merc had a wife."

"Who wouldn't want to be seen with such a beautiful woman?" Helen held her hand.

"You tell me," Carol joked. "Okay, I just need to run home and change first."

"Oh, I've got stuff you can wear."

"Really? You sure?"

"Of course. You can borrow anything."

"Okay, I like this lesbian thing." Carol joked again as Helen led her back to her bedroom.


End file.
